<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Belong by Royal21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148990">We Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal21/pseuds/Royal21'>Royal21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Natasha Romanov, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal21/pseuds/Royal21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets captured during a mission and instead of being tortured she is being shipped away into another realm to be sold as a slave but a certain God of Mischief saves her from that fate. I'm not really good a summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warring there is talk of future rape and enslavement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a simple mission. Natasha was supposed to infiltrate a facility that was using their workers as human test subjects for their new drug. Natasha had been in the facility for a month and did notice some workers did go missing but no one questioned it, Natasha as always made some friends but the one she most cared about was the 4-year-old boy Nicholai his mother was a worker in the facility before she went missing like the other workers when he was 3 she found herself overprotective over the boy, she was the one he now slept with at night, she was the one who always looked after him since none of the other workers did.</p><p>Natasha woke up to alarms blaring and the smell of smoke, Natasha didn’t think twice before shaking Nicholai’s wake. The alarm was for a fire and it was no doubt that they were close to the fire. Picking up a half wake Nicholai and exiting her room, as soon as she stepped out of her room she was meant by the heat of flames getting closer to her room and that's when the switch happened Natasha Romanoff was no longer she was the Black Widow and the Black Widow needed to get the hell out of the burning building.</p><p>“Наталья !!! Мы должны идти!!!!”(Natalia!!! We have to go now!!!!) Victor said he was Natasha's neighbor and someone she had gotten close to or as much as she allowed him to. </p><p>Natasha who had snapped out of her trance was following Victor who was running towards the staircase but they weren’t the only ones running towards the staircase but the other workers who were not yet touched by the fire. Natasha could hear the many screams of the people who weren’t quick enough to escape the burning flames. Nicholai who was now fully awake was holding on to Natasha for dear life as they made their way down, Natasha pushed her way down through the many people who wanted to escape the fire.</p><p>“Мы собираемся умереть?” (Are we going to die?) Nicholai’s scared voice said in her ear</p><p>“Нет, мы будем просто прекрасным котенком.” (No, we're going to be just fine kittens.) Natasha said reassuring him but she really didn’t know by the rate everyone was running down the stairs everything seemed unpredictable.</p><p> The cold harsh air was good for their aching, burning lungs that had inhaled a lot of smoke, the cold air bit at their skin but Natasha was used to the cold pricing harsh Russian cold. By the time they had all left the building everyone was in coughing fits many covered in soot. Most watched the building burning, others were looking for friends making sure they made it out. Natasha was thinking about the fact that she had not completed her mission and that she still didn’t know where the hell they took all those missing workers.</p><p>“Ты в порядке Наталья, Николай?” (Are you okay Natalia, Nicholai?) Victor asked, appearing near Natasha and Nicholai who were coughing like they were many people around them.</p><p>“Мы в порядке, Виктор ничего не может исправить на свежем воздухе.” (We're fine Victor nothing a little fresh air can't fix.) Natasha said, giving him one of her famous winning smiles.</p><p>“Хорошо. Они говорят, что едет транспорт, чтобы отправить нас на другой объект.” (Good. Their saying transportation is coming to send us to another facility.) Victor explains going into a coughing fit from all the smoke he inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Думаю, это хорошо. Вы знаете, что вызвало пожар?” (That's good I guess. Do you know what started the fire?) Natasha asked</p><p>“Сказали, что это неисправность проводки.” (They said it was a malfunction of the wiring.) Natasha didn’t believe this for one bit she knew something was up aside from the missing employees, there was something more and she didn’t know what but there was more woman missing than men.</p><p>“Когда прибудет транспорт?” (When is transportation coming?)</p><p>“Он должен быть здесь через 5 минут.” (It should be here in 5 minutes.)</p><p>“Тебе действительно стоит сесть, Виктор.” (You should really sit Victor.) Natasha said as he went into another fit of coughs and Natasha was coughing too but Victor was a 40-year-old man who’s been working to provide for his family since he was 18 and she admired him for that he was a hard worker.</p><p>“Я в порядке, Наталья. Я еще не умер, и немного дыма меня не остановит.” (I'm fine Natalia. I haven't died yet and a little smoke won't be stopping me.) Victor said, waving her off and Natasha couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips he reminded her of herself never letting anything stop her.</p><p>Before Natasha could say anymore she heard the sound of a bus pulling up there were 2 buses enough to fit the rest of the workers, everyone, practical rushed into the buses Natasha took her time helping Victor on his way to the buses as she held an almost sleeping Nicholai to the second bus since the first was full and leaving. When Natasha and Victor got to the front of the bus she was stopped by a woman with brunette hair, she was wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans with combat boots too, Natasha had never seen her before in the factory and she didn’t know why she was stopped and she knew it they couldn’t have found out who or why she really was here but she knew it could be a possibility and having her arms full she wouldn’t stand a chance if they were to attack her.</p><p>“Не она. Она идет со мной, мальчик может идти.” (Not her. She's coming with me, the boy can go.) The woman said to a guard who was standing near her, Natasha hearing her words tighten her hold on Nikolai she had become very protective over the boy when no one really cared for him yeah Victor checked in as much as he could but Natasha cared for him all the time and she promised herself that when she left she would get him out he deserved better. Nikolai who was slightly awake tightened his hold around her neck, his legs wrapped tightly wrapped around her waist.<br/>
“Нет!!! Мама!!!!.” (No!!! Mama!!!!) Nikolai screamed as the guard tried to pry him off Natasha’s arms she was shocked for a minute Nikolai never called her that he always called her Talia or Nat but never called her Mama.</p><p>“Оставить его. Если он хочет пойти с ней, пусть. Теперь можешь идти.” (Leave him. If he wants to go with her let him go. You can go now.) The woman said to the guard who got on the bus with the rest of the workers.</p><p>Natasha stared at the woman and the woman stared at her. She still had a tight grip on Nikolai and Nikolai had a tight grip on her. Natasha didn’t know what the woman wanted from her but if it had anything to do with her mission it would give her better intel on what was happening but Nikolai was coming with her and she didn’t know what the drugs did but she didn’t want him to become another one of their human subjects.</p><p>“как тебя зовут дорогой.” (what's your name dear.) The woman asked for after a while</p><p>“Наталья.” (Natalia.)</p><p>“Что ж, Наталья, я должен сказать, что вы понятия не имеете, в какую жизнь вы направляете своего сына. Я должен сказать, что он совсем не похож на тебя.” (Well, Natalia I must say you have no idea what life you're putting your son towards. I must say he looks nothing like you.)</p><p>“Он получает свою внешность от своего отца. Куда мы идем?” (He gets his looks from his father. Where are we going?) Natasha her gaze never coming off the woman they were now alone  the bus had left minutes ago going to wherever the new facility was but Natasha didn’t know if they were actually going to the new factory with sketchy people you never know what they want or what their intentions may be.</p><p>“Ты уходишь из этого царства, дорогая.” (You're going out of this realm, dear.) The woman said with a smirk that made Natasha grimace she didn’t know by what she meant out of this realm but she knew she wasn’t going to like it.</p><p>Before Natasha could ask anymore she heard heavy footsteps coming their way and when she turned around. As they got closer she saw 2 men who were wearing armor that was similar to Thor’s Asgardian she placed them, she saw 4 women were in shackles that were being held by a pale skin man.</p>

<p>“Good you're here.” The woman said once the men and the other people were near</p>

<p>“What is this Amora?” The dark skin men asked pointing towards Natasha </p><p>“The whore you wanted.” </p><p>“And the child we didn’t request.” </p><p>“Yes well the little one is attached to his mother and I didn’t feel like dealing with a crying snotty Midgardian child.”  Now Natasha knew the lady wasn’t from Earth and neither were the other women with the guards. Was this where they were sending all the missing workers to Asgard or wherever?</p><p>“We need to shackle her and she’s carrying the boy she’s gonna have to put him down.” </p><p>“Let the woman carry her son, he's already in her arms anyway.”</p><p>“Fine but if she runs I’ll kill her and leave the boy motherless.”</p><p>“Tell Loki I said hello.” When Amora said the name it made Natasha freeze. Was this all his doing? Getting her sent to Asgard to be his whore? Natasha knew that he was liberated from his imprisonment months prior to what Thor told her.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Amora. Let’s go.” The guard said grabbing Natasha roughly his grip was strong enough to make Natasha’s bones break.</p><p>“I can walk on my own,” Natasha said trying to rip her arm away</p><p>“You're a feisty one aren’t you? You’ll get yourself killed with your attitude and your son.” </p><p>“Leave her alone Leif.” the other guard said </p><p>“Come on we could have a little fun with her before we get to Asgard. She is one beautiful Misdgardian.”</p><p>“You know we can’t touch the merchandise if we could. I would take her boy.”</p><p>“Your all sick, twisted bastards,” Natasha said her grip on Nicholai tightening </p><p>“Oh, darling we won’t be the worst have encountered. Now start walking.” Leif said pushing her so hard she almost fell over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter: 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been walking for hours and Natasha didn’t think they were ever going to stop, the sun was up by now and Nicholai slept in her arms even though her arms were sore she wasn’t going to put him down in fear that they were going to hurt him. Natasha always thought Asgardians were like Thor but now she knew her assumptions were wrong by the way these fools acted not everyone in Asgard had a good heart but she should have known better that not everyone had a kind heart from her life experience after all the things she’s been through she got naive.</p><p>“You should get ready mortal, the Bifrost might not be so kind to you,” Gunnar said Natasha had learned his name from listening in on the many conversations they had she didn’t store because it was all very pointless. Natasha hadn’t tried talking to the other prisoners since they didn’t try talking to her and she honestly didn’t see the point in trying, she was being imprisoned and then sold off and she knew the chance of her being saved were one in a million so she didn’t hope that Thor would find her because she didn’t know where she was going and there were probably more people in Asgard than on Earth and from what Thor said there were nine realms she could go to either one of those realms and never be heard from again.</p><p>Natasha felt a hand go around her waist and when she saw it was Leif who had his hand around her waist she didn’t know how he managed with Nicholai’s legs wrapped around her waist. Natasha didn’t push him away. It wasn't the first time a man had his arm wrapped around her waist and it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing,” Natasha asked</p><p>“Well holding onto you darling.”</p><p>“I think I can hold onto myself.”</p><p>“I didn’t think I asked.”</p><p>“Everyone ready,” Gunnar said </p><p>“Go on Gunnar I want to go home to my mother and eat her wonderful food,” Leif said and Natasha couldn’t stop herself from scoffing he was a Mama’s boy but treated everyone like trash.</p><p>“And what would your mother think if she saw the way you were treating women,” Natasha said </p><p>“She would be proud you Midgardians are beneath us.” </p><p>Natasha is really getting tired of these Asgardians thinking that just because there gods and live on forever there the superior species because their gods, fuck that there the cockiest, cock sucking bastards she has ever meant they think just because they heal faster and are far stronger than humans there so fucking superior.</p><p>“HEIMDALL!!!” Gunnar screamed and Natasha would curse at him but a white blinding light swept them up.</p><p>Natasha had to close her eyes she was feeling dizzy and couldn’t handle all the bright colors and the pull was so strong she felt like her body was being pulled apart limb from limb and as soon as it started it was over and Natasha thought she might even throw up, she felt Nicholai squirm in her arms and she put him down and as soon as she did he was bent over throwing up his dinner from the day before and all Natasha could do was rub his back she was oblivious that she was still standing on the Bifrost and everyone was waiting for them. When Nicholai did finish he held his arms up signaling he wanted to be carried and Natasha happily obeyed even if her arms were screaming no, seeming to take this little distraction prisoner had slipped off her shackles and was racing to the Bifrost as Natasha and Nicholai crossed it they were near the end when the woman raced passed them and Natasha had to say she was fast really fast.</p><p>“Heimdall!! Stop her.” Leif said Natasha didn’t know why he wasn’t chasing after her Natasha would if she had valid intel and was valuable to Shield. Heimdall, who Natasha had just noticed, slammed his spear on the Bifrost and Natasha watched it crumble from the impact.</p><p>“I said to stop her not destroy the Bifrost,” Leif said</p><p>“I did stop her and it’ll take a couple of months to fix. Prince Thor was due to come back in a week and now he’ll have to wait.”</p><p>“Let’s go. Looks like we won’t be in business for a while.” Gunnar said he dragged the rest of the prisoners with him, Leif took Natasha by the arm and led her the way he had done this the whole way and Natash was getting tired of him touching her.</p><p>Nicholai was fully up at this point and he had to stare in awestruck as they walked into Asgard he saw gold, a big gold palace it was something out of a storybook one he never got to read but only listened to as Natalia told them to him. Nicholai hadn’t had a mother figure not really the person who made him call her mother found him on the streets when he was 2 and told him she was going to take care of him but she was really using him for another paycheck, she didn’t take care of him like she promised she cared every little for him but when Natalia came she was different she made sure he was okay and took care of him when he gets hurt she’s the mother he always dreamed for and he didn’t want to ever leave her.</p><p>Natasha too was awestruck as she took in her surrounding Asgard was a beautiful palace and she really wished she listed to Thor’s stories about Asgard because this was nothing like she expected, they had stopped in an open grass field there were flowers in the distance and they were beautiful and looked much more lively than the ones on Earth.</p><p>Natasha was so awestruck that she didn’t see the God of Mischief strolling by on his horse or the fact that there were other people in the field and she was a trained spy but she had to always keep her guard up. </p><p>Loki who was taking a stroll through Asgard had stopped by the open grass field where he and Thor used to play as kids but not always just when they could get out of the palace, notice that people were gathering Loki knew this meant they were waiting to buy new slaves and he had never taken an interest in buy a slave or a whore it wasn’t his thing. But Loki did love seeing buyers lose their shit when they didn’t get what they wanted. He honestly didn’t know what they got out of collaring, abusing, buying, and destroying a person just for their entertainment.</p><p>“What do you have for me, Leif.” A man with silver-gray hair approached them and Natasha noticed how he carried himself, someone of high importance, she saw how everyone parted their way so he could pass.</p><p> “1 light elf her father sold her he needed medication, 2 girls from Vanaheimr, 1 Aesir, 2 midgardians from Amora,”  Leif explained and Natasha watched as he inspected each and every one of them.</p><p>Loki had moved to the front of the line without a hassle and he also inspected all the women they had brought and when he got to the end of the line he notice the redhead agent he thought he would never see ever again but there she was holding a boy on her hip he couldn’t be more than 4 or 5 years old he knew for certain that Agent Romanoff had no kids.</p><p>“I want the Midgardian and her boy.” Loki heard the Grandmaster say, Loki saw Natasha tighten her hold on the boy she cared about him, Loki also knew that if she was sold to the Grandmaster she nor he would survive there were many tales of what the Grandmaster did to his whores and they were horrible things, things even the Black Widow couldn’t endure.</p><p>“Wait!!!” A voice that Natasha heard in her nightmares, a voice she wishes to never hear again screamed from the crowd he approached them with no sinister grin on his face he walked with purpose and confidence.</p><p>“Prince Loki.” The man who was buying her said</p><p>“Grandmaster.” Loki replayed</p><p>“Why did you stop me from buying the Midgardian if you want her, you can’t have her.” </p><p>“But she’s already mine,” Loki said and he didn’t miss the confused angry look that Natasha threw his way but he ignored it he was helping her even if she didn’t want the help.</p><p>“Leif you didn’t tell me the Midgardians were already brought.” The Grandmaster said looking at Leif now</p><p>“They weren’t Grandmaster.” </p><p>“So she isn’t your Loki. I’ll be buying them.” </p><p>“No, you won’t because this Midgardian is my wife and in her arms is my son. So if you excuse me I’ll be taking them home, let’s go, Natasha.” Natasha knew Loki was helping her but she didn’t know why but she was going to accept his help even though she shouldn’t. Natasha took his outstretched hand in her own.</p><p>“I thought you hated midgardians, Loki.” The Grandmaster said blocking them from leaving</p><p>“I don’t. If you could so kindly move I would like to return my wife and my son back home.” </p><p>“Really well your son doesn’t seem too eager to see you or your dear wife.” </p><p>“My son only speaks Russian he has no idea what you’re saying. And the reason why I’m not happy to see my husband is because he tried to take over Midgard last year and missed his son’s birthday.” Natasha spoke if she wanted to get out of this mess she would have to play along.</p><p>“You mean our son, darling.” </p><p>“No, I mean my son you lost that privilege to call him your son when you evaded Earth and broke your promise.” </p><p>“Natasha.”<br/>

</p>
<p>“Don’t Natasha me."</p><p>“Natasha darling why don’t we have this chat more privately and not when our son is present.” Natasha knew he was asking for a name because he can’t keep calling Nicholai son and it could work. Nicholai had jet black hair and blue eyes just like Natasha, he could pass as their child.</p><p>“Nicholai doesn’t want to talk to you.”</p><p>“Николай, ты должен пройти игру, хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты притворился, будто это твой отец, просто протяни ему руки и назови его папой.” (Nicholai I need you to go with the game ok. I need you to pretend as if this man is your father just holds your arms out to him and calls him Papa.) And that’s exactly what Nicholai did and Loki gladly expected him into his arms and Natasha’s arms were grateful to not have to carry Nicholai anymore but she was still wary of Loki he did try to take over Earth and try to kill her multiple times.</p><p>“I’m sorry he didn’t want to talk to me or you don’t want to talk to me,” Loki said, giving her a grin and it wasn’t malice it was warm and honest.</p><p>“He was always a daddy’s boy,” Natasha said returning the grin and it wasn’t a fake one it was really</p><p>“We should get going. Goodbye Grandmaster until another time.” Loki said, taking her hand and guiding her to his horse.</p><p>“So I guess you didn’t bring me here?” </p><p>“No, and your welcome life as a slave or a whore in Asgard isn’t pleasant.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”  Natasha asked ignoring his whole comment</p><p>“I’m taking you back to the Bifrost so you can go back to your precious Avengers.” </p><p>“You can’t Heimdall destroyed it after a prisoner escaped.”</p><p>“Then I guess you 2 are stuck with me. Get on the horse Agent Romanoff.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter: 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha was very uncomfortable in the position she was in it was Nicholai, her, and Loki riding on his horse in that exact order she didn’t like having Loki so close to her but he did help her but that didn’t stop the shiver running down her spine when he got so close to her. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Natasha asked </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Agent Romanoff I’m not going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I asked.” </p>
<p>“Nicholai I’m sure you're hungry where we’re going you can eat anything you want.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t understand you.” </p>
<p>“Да.” (Yes I do.) Nicholai said </p>
<p>“See even the child proved you wrong. And we’re going to the palace.” </p>
<p>“You know no one’s going to believe you Nicholai’s 4 and you’ve only been to Earth last year the math won’t add up.” </p>
<p>“I can assure you that wasn’t my first time on Midgard, I was banished there 5 years ago so this would be perfectly believable. You two should get looked at by healers you may still have smoke in your lungs.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you care about the mortal mewling quim.” </p>
<p>“I don’t but this boy needs you and I won’t be the one to take him away from you.” His response left Natasha shocked maybe Loki did have a heart after all.</p>
<p>“Я голоден.” (I'm hungry) Nicholai said</p>
<p>“We’re almost there Nicholai and when we do get there you’ll have a meal fit for a prince.” </p>
<p>Indeed they were there. The palace was just a few strides away and it was much bigger than it looked from far away there were soldiers dressed in similar armor as the asshole who brought her here. Instead of taking them directly to the palace, Loki took them to the stables where they hopped off the horse while Loki went to put it away, it was beautiful Natasha could see a garden in the distance much farther from where they were.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Loki said getting her out of her thoughts </p>
<p>Loki who had no clue why he was helping the agent wanted to get her out of his way as soon as possible he had told her he was going to kill her but now he was doing the opposite, he had put away the horse he had borrowed to go out and he told them to let’s go as he was going to walk he felt a tug at his shirt and saw Nicholai outstretching his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up which Loki did. </p>
<p>“Why aren’t we going through the front?” Natasha asked him</p>
<p>“Because I don’t need everyone seeing the 2 of you.”</p>
<p>“Why embarrassed of ’your wife and son’,” Natasha said jokingly </p>
<p>“Oh no darling never it’s easier to get to my room this way and it gives me enough time to explain to my mother why I’ve been hiding her ‘grandchild’ and her ‘daughter-in-law’ for all these years.” He heard her snort at his response but it was true he knew his mother would have his head once the news spread that he had a child with a Midgardian and it was all kept secret. Loki could see Odin’s face screaming at him for tarnishing the royal name; it would be a perfect scandal.</p>
<p>“What afraid of your mother are we?” </p>
<p>“You’ll see, she’ll have you running for the hills once she finds out.”</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this if you know you’re going to get in trouble?”</p>
<p>“Because I love mischief, Agent Romanoff, it's in my name,” Loki said, giving her his signature smile. As they entered Loki saw the expression on Nicholai and Natasha’s face that everything was gold, gold big doors everywhere you turned you were meant by gold.</p>
<p>“Ты король?!” (Are you a king?!) Nicholai asked</p>
<p>“No, but I’m a prince little one. Here we are.” Loki opened the doors to his chambers which had many shelves of books both, a small desk, a fireplace, and a couch that was face in front of the fireplace, there were two doors one for his big lavish bathroom and the other was his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a bath? The door to your right is the bathroom, I’ll be back with clothes and food.” Loki left without giving room for argument. Natasha was glad he left; she didn’t want him near her a second longer.</p>
<p>“Вам нужна моя помощь в принятии ванны?” (Do you need my help taking a bath?) Natasha asked Nicholain who shook his head, yes, Natasha took his hand and led him to the bathroom and when Natasha opened the door it was nothing as to what she expected. There was a huge seashell bath that was sunk into and it smells of lavender which was odd since Loki gave off the scent of mint peppermint (not that she couldn’t take notice since he was so close to her.)</p>
<p>“Вау, мама, смотри, он такой большой.” (Wow, Mama look it's so big) Nicholai said taking in the full view of the bathroom, not seeing that Natasha froze in her spot she never thought she would have someone calling her Mama and she didn’t want Nicholai to feel like she had to because he had a mother.</p>
<p>“Зайчик иди сюда пожалуйста.” (Bunny come here, please) </p>
<p>“Вы знаете, что вам не обязательно называть меня мамой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я заменяю твою мать.” (You know you don't have to call me Mama. I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing your mother.) </p>
<p>“У меня никогда не было матери, женщина на фабрике просто хотела денег, которые она получала из зарплаты. Но мне не обязательно называть тебя мамой.” (I've never really had a mother, the woman at the factory just wanted the money she got from the paycheck. But I don't have to call you Mama.) It made Natasha feel guilty, sad, mad, happy she was the first real mother figure that he ever had and Natasha didn’t know that she was the only thing Nicholai had close to family. Natasha felt guilty because when she got him out of the factory she was going to place him in foster care, mad because that woman was using him for money.</p>
<p>“Ты можешь продолжать называть меня мама зайка, я не против. Давай в ванну. Банни, мы можем быть здесь какое-то время, но когда мы вернемся на землю, ты останешься со мной, я обещаю. Я тебя не оставлю.” (You can keep calling me Mama bunny I don't mind. Let's get you in the bath.  Bunny we might be here for a while but when we go back to earth you'll be staying with me I promise. I won't leave you.) Natasha explained as she worked how to turn on the bath which was surprisingly easy.</p>
<p>“Давай, давай снимем эту одежду.” (Come on let's get these clothes off.) Natasha said as she crouched down to Nicholai’s level and started stripping him of his clothes and as any child, he had no shame in being naked.</p>
<p>“Подойдите к трубке. Я достану мыло. (Go to the tube. I'll get a soap.) Natasha said as she went to go to the many soaps Loki had on display and she picked up a purple bottle and assumed it was lavender which she was right when she smelled it and she grabbed a bottle of what she assumed was shampoo, before going back to Nicholai and bathing him. </p>
<p>Natasha had no trouble bathing Nicholai and since it was his first bath he was very compliant and would accusingly show her the bubbles, it was cute she also learned that he had been living on the streets for a while before the lady found him. As she was looking for a towel there was a knock on the bathroom door which Natasha could only assume was Loki but she never really knew especially with her background she couldn’t be naive.</p>
<p>“Natasha, it’s Loki, are you dressed?” Natasha let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding until she let it out.</p>
<p>“You can come in,” Natasha said </p>
<p>“I brought back the clothes and more to last some months while you’re here. I can dress him for you, the towels are in the right cabinet, here’s a robe if you prefer and I got one for Nicholai over there. We’ll leave you to your bath.” Loki said he had already gotten Nicholai out of the bath and had wrapped up in a towel before helping him into the robe and left Natasha in the bathroom alone holding onto the clothes Loki gave her along with the robe. </p>
<p>Natasha didn’t want to leave Nicholai alone with Loki so she took a quick bath not really enjoying it since her mind was racing with the many things Loki could be doing to Nicholai as she was in the bathroom. Natasha realized that Loki wasn’t acting like the Loki she saw in New York and she knew something was off but she couldn’t place it. Instead of finding Nicholai crying while Loki screamed at him, she found Nicholai on Loki’s lap eating off the plate that was filled with food and Loki was smiling and it was another genuine, honest smile, Natasha didn’t know how long she was standing there looking at Loki be so fatherly but she was spotted by Loki who smiled at her and she returned it as she went to go sit with the duo since she was hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed the bath Nicholai wants to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“Я хочу научиться магии, мама, пожалуйста!!” (I wanna learn magic, Mama please!!) Nicholai pleaded giving her the puppy dog eyes, Natasha glared at Loki and was trying to turn Nicholai into a mini him. Natasha wanted to say no so badly but she couldn't. It was those big blue pleading eyes she couldn’t say no.</p>
<p>“Fine but if I hear him talk about taking over the world then it’s getting shut down.”</p>
<p>“She said yes, we’ll start tomorrow along with the English lessons I promised.” </p>
<p>“How can he understand you?” Natasha asked as she scooped some food onto her plate </p>
<p>“Allspeak, selective few have it. It gives us the ability to understand and to be understood by those who speak different languages.”</p>
<p>“You said something about a healer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Eir will be coming right after you eat.”</p>
<p>They all fell into conversation. Natasha found herself laughing at Loki’s stories and jokes and Loki doing the same, it was like they were a real family laughing and joking about not enemies who didn’t trust each other but family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter: 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha was helping Loki clean up after they had eaten dinner. It was the best she had ever had, one thing she could say in Asgard is that their food was better than anything any gourmet chief, Asgardian food was on a whole other level but she shouldn’t be surprised they were gods. Natasha thought were interrupted by a knock at the door she froze since no one to her knowledge knew that she and Nicholai were in the room and she doubted news in Asgard spread that fast at least she hoped it didn’t, even though she teased Loki of being scared of his mother she was just as scared as being introduced as someone’s wife to someone’s mother.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry it’s just Eir no one usual knocks on my door,” Loki said reassuring her as he went to open the door letting in the woman Natasha could only assume was Eir in.</p>
<p> “You must be Natasha and the little one must be Nicholai,” Eir said, extending her hand to Natasha which she shook.</p>
<p>“Eir why don’t you start with Nicholai first,” Loki said beckoning Nicholai who was coloring to one of the couches to lay down. Natasha watched closely she didn’t think Eir would do anything malic she seemed like a person she could trust but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do bad so Natasha watched as Eir’s magic which was gold washed over Nicholai’s body.</p>
<p>“I’m done with you little one. It’s your turn Lady Natasha if you could please lay down.” Eir said </p>
<p>“She won’t hurt you,” Loki said as he saw how Natasha looked at Eir doubtfully, Natasha knew better than to trust anyone and she knew better than to trust Lokiout of anyone but she still laid down and watched as Eir’s magic washed over her she felt a tingling sensation on her skin.</p>
<p>“I’ve healed you internal,” Eir said before getting up and leaving </p>
<p>Natasha had no idea what she meant internally. Wasn’t that what she was supposed to do anyways make sure she was okay. Did Loki put her up to something? </p>
<p>“I don’t know what she meant either,” Loki said taking Natasha out of her train of thoughts</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“If I wanted to wish you harm I would have left you with the grandmaster.” Loki sneered</p>
<p>“Why did you help me? Last I checked you wanted me dead.” </p>
<p>“And I still do. Only help you because of the boy. You on the other hand deserve everything the grandmaster would’ve done to you.” </p>
<p>“So why didn’t you let them take me?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow she was standing in front of Loki and she could see the fire in his eyes as they talked.</p>
<p>“Because the boy is attached to you.”</p>
<p>“Or is it because you want to show daddy that you have redeemed and I’m part of this little game,” Natasha said putting everything together</p>
<p>“He is not my father!!!” Loki screamed causing Nicholai to pop into the room and look at Loki frightened as he watched the scene his body tense as he waited to see what would happen and Natasha was already in a defensive position ready for whatever Loki was going to do. But he did nothing, just looked at her before leaving the room his anger radiated in the room.</p>
<p>“Он заставит нас уйти?” (Is he going to make us leave?) Nicholai asked as he came to Natasha, he really liked it here and he also liked Mr. Loki and he didn’t want to leave the comfy place he had more to eat than he had in days and that was even when Mama gave him some of her food.</p>
<p>“Нет, Банни, он просто злится.” (No, bunny he's just mad.) Natasha said smiling down at the boy she didn’t really know what Loki was thinking or what he was going to do but she hoped he didn’t kick them on the streets because she didn’t know the first thing about Asgard but she knew if Loki did kick her out she knew she would manage for her and Nicholai to survive.</p>
<p>“Нам придется здесь работать?” (Are we gonna have to work here?) Nicholai asked he could never remember a day in his life where he wasn’t working but when Mama first came to the factory she had helped him with his workload when no one less would and when she also allowed him to sleep with her at night since he didn’t have a place to sleep at night she was his angel and glad that he had meant her.</p>
<p>“Нет, зайка, нам здесь работать не надо.” (No, bunny we don't have to work here.) Natasha said and she was sure of that.</p>
<p>“Мама, пойди со мной.” (Mama come draw with me.) Nicholai said tugging her to where he was drawing and Natasha followed with a smile on her face as the little boy called her Mama.</p>
<p>Loki pov</p>
<p>He had been replaying the events in his head over and over as he saw how Natasha was ready for him to strike her but he knew better than to strike a woman his mother taught him better than that and how little Nicholai terrified face as he watched the whole scene. But the little spider had gotten to him just as she had gotten to him before and she would always get to him after all she had outsmarted him and no one has ever outsmarted him.</p>
<p>So he was in the library the place he could always come when the rest of the world let him down or everything was just too much for him and this was one of the times he just needed to be buried in a book, where he could leave the world behind and pour his heart in whatever the book had to offer. When Loki was a kid he always found himself here when Thor’s friends bullied him he never had friends because he was the liesmith and who would want to be friends with a liar.</p>
<p>Loki didn’t know how long he had been in the library but when he entered the sun was out and the sun was no longer out and his eyes were dry and hurt from staring at all those pages too long. The moon was shining now and stars have scattered the sky and Loki would’ve admired the view if he didn’t feel sleep creeping up on him after the many hours of reading. Dragging himself back to his room, Loki saw Natasha and Nicholai curled up on the couch together. Taking Nicholai first Loki took him to his bed he was going to get Natasha next but when he came back in the room she was already waking up blinking away the sleep from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Where’s Nicholai?” Natasha asked her voice thick and husky from sleep</p>
<p>“On the bed. Go join him, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Loki was too tired to indulge in whatever Romanoff had to say he just wanted to sleep to want to argue with her and she must have felt the same since she got up and disappeared into his room, when Loki heard his door close he started taking off his coat, boots, and shirt, he didn’t bother with a quilt since the cold didn’t bother him and he was too tired to go fetch one. As soon as his body laid on the couch he went to sleep in a matter of seconds, his energy drained from all the reading.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>